Angel's Tears
by ChibiChunsah
Summary: Finally done typing up the story! Just another fanfic about Rinoa and Squall! Please R&R!


Angel's Tears

Written by:  Angelwing

**I'll be here…**

**_Why?_**

****

**I'll be waiting…here**

**_For what?_**

****

**_I'll be waiting…for you…so…_**

****

**_If you come here…_**

****

**_You'll find me…_**

****

**_I Promise._**

She had said that long ago… But they were young then and did not know much about life… It was different now… None of it mattered… She was gone now… Forever…Lost…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Flashback… 

"Rinoa, are you ok?" Squall asked. His eyes were full of concern as he took her hands into his. She trembled a bit at his touch and took her hand back.

"Yes... I'm fine," but her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I'm going on a new mission… I'm asking you to stay behind this time… Please, this is too dangerous for you… I don't want you to be…hurt. Rinoa are you listening?" Squall said. Rinoa turned the other way. Squall felt a small twinge of pain in his heart. Why would she even care about him? 

But Rinoa had not turned away because of him. She was trying to hide the tears that were threatening to burst anytime soon. Why was he leaving her behind? She looked back at him and found him about to leave the room.

"No! Squall wait! Take me with you Squall! Please…I go where you go remember? Don't leave me behind, all alone," she cried as she ran to Squall. 

Squall took her beautiful face and wiped away her tears. She stopped crying and smiled. The smile that he had fallen in love with. Squall struggled with the choice. He loved Rinoa and he and he didn't want her hurt…but to be away from Rinoa on a mission that he might not return from was unbearable. He held Rinoa close to him, stroking her raven-black hair. This mission was different than all the others. He couldn't take her on this one.

"No… It's too dangerous…Stay here…Be safe," he could hardly choke it out. Rinoa buried her face into his jacket. If he wouldn't let her go then it must be a very dangerous mission… Maybe he would get hurt…or even not return… 

She stood and looked into his eyes. The eyes she fell in love with.

"Then promise me… Promise me you'll come back safely," Rinoa said. He looked away and did not reply. Rinoa sank to the ground. He looked back one last time at the girl he had shared his life with. He couldn't bring himself to answer and left.

Never before had she felt her heart cry out like now. She ran to the Quad trying to look through blurred eyes. Luckily no one was there and she then cried openly. 

Squall saw her flee but did not follow. He felt as if his life had betrayed him. It seemed unreal. Before, everything had been perfect. Rinoa was always smiling and laughing. Now, everything was falling apart…

"Squall, you must leave tomorrow morning. A change of plans from Cid," said Quistis, his former Instructor walking up to him.

"Yes that's fine," Squall replied but his heart didn't believe that. 

"You truly love her don't you?" Quistis said. She looked at Squall, her former student that she came to admire, "Don't worry…She'll be ok…I'll take care of her," Squall looked at her in surprise.

"I… … Nothing… thank you," Squall sighed. He never understood his instructor's true feelings for him. At least Rinoa will be safe with Quistis. Bidding Quistis good night he left to meet with Cid.

Quistis felt jealousy in her heart of her best friend, Rinoa, for a fleeting second.

"No…If I am a true friend then I will protect Rinoa…with my life if I have to," she thought out loud. Then she rushed to comfort her best friend. 

She found her in the Quad starting at the starlit sky with eyes that glittered with tears.

"Rinoa," Quistis started but could not finish. 

"Quistis… Have you ever wondered where stars ever stop? How far back they go? I wonder if…that' s what love is like… There's an illusion that it never ends. It's so full of little delights that you get so caught up in them that you can't see the end…and then it's there and suddenly you can't see the stars anymore and you're lost," Rinoa seemed to be talking more to herself than to Quistis.

"Well…then I don't…believe it. You'll eventually find your way back in life… And there are some…some people where their love is never-ending… He still loves you dearly Rinoa. He just doesn't want you hurt. Can't you see Rinoa? He's only trying to protect you!" Quistis suddenly felt furious at this girl's blindness.

Rinoa looked at Quistis, smiled, and gave her a quick hug

"Thanks Quistis…I'll be fine!" and she left leaving Quistis staring at the spot that Rinoa was sitting just moments before.

Squall awoke at 5:00AM. He wanted to leave before Rinoa woke up. Putting his usual clothes aside, he dressed into his SeeD outfit. He took his gunblade and left his dorm.

"Boo! Scare you? He he, you're not leaving me behind!" Rinoa said jumping out of her hiding spot. Squall had expected something of this sort. Taking no notice of Rinoa he walked down the halls. Rinoa however still tagged along. Her face showed no signs of yesterday's tears.

"Squall…I love you and I don't want you hurt too… So I want to go with you so I know that you'll be ok… Please Squall," Rinoa said. Squall stopped and sighed.

"I guess there's no way to keep you here… All right…you…can come… But don' t say I didn't warn you," Squall said. His voice was full of relief but there was a hint of regret as well. Rinoa jumped with pleasure.

Quistis looked out of her window and saw the Angel and the Lion walking to almost certain death. Yet her heart gladdened to see them together again.

"I wish you two God Speed," she said in a whisper. 

**Angel's Prayer**

Written by:  Angelwing

Squall struggled with a dark figure. His gunblade flashed and sang in the air. Rinoa was paralyzed with fear and stood watching with her hand clutching the ring that Squall had given her. Somewhere in her heart, she feared that no matter how valiantly Squall fought, the shadow would eventually take over…

Squall fell to his knees feeling his strength leaving him. The dark shadow seemed to grow larger and even more powerful. It seemed even darker than the darkest night. He could feel the evil inside his heart, cold and strangling. He looked once more at the Angel he had loved so dearly, maybe his last chance… He had brought her to this evil, maybe he deserved to die. He then faced the enemy once more and prepared to ward off the shadows last attack. But it never came. A shimmering wall surrounded him showering him with warm light. An Angel's Protection… The dark shadow retreated from the source of light. And grew slightly smaller.

Rinoa was straining with the effort to keep the wall strong. She was only dimly aware of a shadow obscuring her view as she completed the spell. Once she realized what was happening, it was too late…

Squall heard Rinoa scream as the dark shadow engulfed her. Mustering the last of his strength, he drove his gunblade into the heart of the evil. There was a screech that no mortal could have ever made which chilled him to his bones. He saw Rinoa slump to the ground and the shadow disappear. His own strength was diminishing as well. Having used up the last of his energy, the Lion fell to the ground, unconscious.

*All I wanted was to protect you Squall… Forgive me…*

*No Rinoa, you saved my life… I couldn't protect you… Please don't die… I love you…*

*Squall, I'll always love and protect you from up where I can see all the stars that we've shared together… I Promise… … … …*

End of Flashback… 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A young man walked through the blue fields behind the orphanage. He carried a gunblade with him and some starflowers. He stopped at the foot of a grave where the flowers seemed even brighter. Upon the headstone were engraved these words…

 **_"I'll be waiting… I Promise…"_**

He laid the starflowers down and looked up at the sky. A single star twinkled down on him. As he started walking back, a warm breeze blew around him. He felt his heart lighten as if he had sprouted Angel's wings…

**_~I Promised~_**

Notes: 

Hey my first try at this romance fluff! Tata be proud of Nunu! 

Sorry I killed Rinoa off but I'm in a depressed mood right now… =_=

And about the shadow, I just made it up but I couldn't think of a name with it so you'll just have to forgive me. ^_^'

Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story and I'm working as fast as I can with my other story… Hey it's hard with all the schoolwork you know!

I think I made Rinoa too much of a crybaby however, the title does read Angel's Tears. So there you have it folks. Any sort of review is much appreciated!

~Angelwing


End file.
